


The Raposa Spirit-The Origin Of Tempest

by Silver_77



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Evil, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_77/pseuds/Silver_77
Summary: What happens when desperate parents summon The Raposa Spirit (Fox Spirit) to possess their dead daughter to save her?





	The Raposa Spirit-The Origin Of Tempest

Why? Why did he do this?! Why her?! Oh, sorry, I'm Annabelle Grey. My family calls me Anna, well, what's left of my family. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself, lets start from the beginning. I had two older siblings, Jason and Terra. I never trusted Jason, he ignored me, but he hated Terra. Probably because our parents favored her over him. He would yell at her, call her names, and hit her hard enough for bruises to appear on her pale skin. She would always tell everyone that she either bumped into a door or she fell down the stairs. Our parents always believed her, but I didn't. I knew what our brother put her through. This toxic cycle continued until one horrible night. Our parents were going out and had left Terra in charge, of course. Jason was not happy about this to say the least. 

"Why is she in charge?! I'm the oldest! Why am I not in charge?!" He yelled at Mom and Dad. 

"Because Terra is more responsible than you are. You are probably going to play video games and not pay attention to Anna." Dad said before they left. Later that evening, I was sitting in my room, watching TV when I heard a loud thud coming from Jason's room. At first, I ignored it, but than I heard a girls scream. I bolted out of my room and ran towards Jason's room. When I got there, I saw that the door was ajar, so I peeked inside. My blood ran cold and I covered my mouth to stop from screaming at the sight. My own brother stood over Terra's blood soaked body, bloody knife in hand. I slowly crept to my room and shut the door, climbing into my bed and crying into my pillow. I heard Jason grunting and I heard him dragging something. Obviously Terra's body. When our parents came home, they screamed. Jason and I ran downstairs to see that they found Terra's body.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Mom screamed, looking at us. My brother looked shocked, but I could tell he was faking, so could our parents. They said to go to our rooms, so we did. I heard them talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. After awhile, I could hear our parents chanting something in another language, loud crashes, bangs, then silence. Wait, were those..... footsteps? The footsteps walked past my room and into Jason's room.

"What the..... I thought you were dead! What are you doing?! No, no, NO! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard my brothers muffled screams until they stopped suddenly. I slowly walked out of my room and to my brothers room, only to see a figure standing over Jason's bloody corpse. The figure turned around to look at me and I froze. It was Terra, only now she was covered in scars, had huge blue fox ears instead of normal ears, long claws, her brown hair was now a pinkish-red with a black streak, and three blue tails. But her eyes are what scared me the most. They were blood red, the pupils were slit like cats eyes. She slowly walked over to me, and bending down to my level. I just stood there, frozen in place by those cat-like blood red eyes. She smiles at me softly, revealing huge white fangs. She puts her arms around me, hugging me gently, then kisses my forehead.

"Annabelle, you are innocent, so no harm will come to you. I love you, my sweet Anna." Her voice sent a chill up my spine, but at the same time, it was comforting. She then got up and leapt out the window. Turns out that my parents summoned the Raposa Spirit or the Fox Spirit to possess my dead sister to save her life and to take revenge on Jason. Now, she roams empty alleyways, devouring guilty people while leaving innocent people alone. So, if I were you, I wouldn't do anything bad, or my sister, Tempest Moon, will make you pay for your crimes.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Creepypasta writing! Hope you like it!!


End file.
